Azel's Quest
by AmandaPandaGirl
Summary: If you've watched the anime, that's where I'm starting off from. / Azel is a girl who had just successfully passed the Bishop's exam, and with free reign to travel, she finally decides to confront Teito about her quest, to take him to the land of Seele, without dying, of course. But discovers Teito and Frau had already left on the sly.
1. Good cop, Bad cop

Azel slumped soundlessly against a column, clutching her head in tightly woven fingers. She just missed him. Teito Klein. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, thoughts swarming her head. The soft voice in the back of her mind whispered of its ability to help. Landkarte. It had called itself. But that was impossible. Landkarte was one of the 7 ghosts. Impossible. Her thoughts drew away from its voice and back to Teito. She felt a deep desire in the cores of her chest, one of traveling and seeking. One of talking someone to the ends of the world. Seele, the land of Seele. She forced herself to rise a bit. Loosening the clothing from the rough grip of the column, to hide her form. No one could know she was a girl. Otherwise she couldn't get trained as a bishop. She scowled at that swarming thought and her head ducked a bit more. She'd get a bishop to train her, and all the while, she'd make them head to Teito. Please be well. Do not die without me. What she was not aware of however was of Castor and Labrador returning from seeing Frau and Teito off. Labrador rounded the corner and jerked to a stop. Stopping Castor with a raised hand and backed up. Confusion littering his emotions. The flowers whispered of needed assistance. The girl. They whispered, She needs your help. "Castor-san… is there a lady around here?" he asked quietly while peeking around the corner at the distressed student. They were wearing examinee clothes. And a pang of familiarity told him she had passed a few minutes before Hakuren. "No. Why? Do the flowers say anything?" Castor said in a low voice, knowing Labrador's connections with the flowers. "A girl. Here. She needs our help." Labrador said softly, his lilac eyes watched the newly fledged bishop carefully. Then he caught sight of it, when the student shifted, their hips were wider then their waist," Wait… Castor-san… What are the chances of a girl taking the Exam?" "Second to none, why? Oh." He peered around the corner just as the bishop-ling rose and rubbed their hand against their cheek. Were they crying? Labrador thought vaguely and started forward, Castor tried to grab his robe but he had already headed out of reach, "Labrador!" he hissed but Labrador didn't respond, walking up to the student until he was stationed in front of them. In a way that was impossible to escape. The student's head snapped up after a moment. Hazel eyes meeting violet. "What's your name?" he asked them in his quiet voice, a small reassuring smile playing on his lips. They seemed even more started by this and broke contact for a split second to search for a way out, "Oh… Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He said kindly, his voice gentle, like how he talked to the flowers. The bishop-ling relaxed a bit, "No its fine… Labrador-san." They knew his name but said it with a slight hesitation. His eyes narrowed just ever so slightly, "I'm Azel." A unisex name. They could be male or female. No hint. Azel was treading carefully now, Labrador was a friend of Teito. And very protective. He and Castor-san would erase her memories before she'd get to tell them her mission. She refrained from flinching, watching the white haired male furrow his brow in thought, she had a marvelous idea. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, Castor appeared behind Labrador. His glasses caught the glare of the fading light, making him seem unreachable and cold. She shut her mouth tight. "Azel Reuen, correct?" his asked, his hands were clasped together in front of him, but twitching. She backed up a step, pressing her back tightly against the column. Castor tried to advance but Labrador held out a arm to stop him, "Azel. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Azel was a statue. Her eyes turning blank and distant. Frozen. "Did you find out?" she asked quietly, her voice gaining a pitch higher in fear. Thoughts of torture and stripping of her Bascule, haunted her in that moment. "Did you?!" she demanded and her loudness was greeted by 4 razor thin wires lodging into the post on either side of her head. "Know about what?" Labrador asked, his voice was kinder then Castor's sudden aggressive nature. She debated in her mind. Telling and risking everything? Or keeping a secret and never finding Teito. She decided. "That…" she paused, trying the words in her head then repeating them out loud, "I'm a girl." The words sounded firm out loud while her knees trembled with the wish to flee. Labrador blew out a long breath and Castor went deadly silent. They stared at her for many moments before speaking. Labrador spoke first. Breaking the tense silence. "The flowers told me." He said quietly. His lilac eyes told of that being the truth. Her heart was compelled to believe him, but she kept that hidden. "And they said you need help." Her head jerked up quickly, her neck cracking a bit in the process. She needed a bishop to train her. Then a loud voice rang in her mind, 'Fest! Profe!' it sang out and she forced the probing being back, Stop that! She shouted in her head. But Labrador seemed to notice. His eyes curious and staring. She decision to tell the truth ruled above all, "I need a bishop to train me and travel with me." She said with only a hint of pleading. Labrador nodded and Castor tilted his head, "Castor and I, will both train you." Labrador offered and Castor made a face, "Don't go offering my help!" he said at Labrador he shrugged with hands raised in surrender, the smile on his face brightening. Landkarte pushed happy emotions at Azel, and they forced a small smile out of her. "Please, Castor-san. I'm asking you two to train me." She bowed formally," Please." She didn't know about another, who stood just around a corner. Listening to their exchange. Their scowl was filled with malice. They couldn't get close to Landkarte's vessel now, even while they were so vulnerable. 


	2. Am I insane?

Azel sat at the fountain, where she used to see Teito sit to think. It was quite the spot, and she had to congratulate him on finding a spot with peace and quiet. She trailed the tips of her fingers in the water, a small smile planted on her face. Lazet's singing could be heard coming from the chapel, as could the trickling water beside and behind her. Thoughts rushed by, roaring like rapids, all she had to do was reach out and grab one. And while she was subconsciously doing just that, Labrador and Castor came to sit on either side of her. They, of course, were the only ones who knew she was a female. Her secret that was so well hidden for the past 5 years. No one doubted it, until Labrador. "Azel, what are you doing?" Castor asked, bemused by her actions, he tilted his head forward, the glare casting off his glasses turning the lenses white, but not as scary as before, "I'm grabbing thoughts." She said simply and pretended to grab one and pull it close to her heart, truthfully, her mind wondered around, only Landkarte's constant probing at Castor and Labrador made her keep her front up to intercept it. Labrador smiled at Azel fondly, cupping the rose in his hands all the while before looking down on it and handing the pure white rose to Azel, "The white rose means purity and chastity. It resembles your soul, as it is beautifully pure and colorful. Remember to check if it is doing well in times of disaster and trouble." He said and Castor looked startled, "And you still won't give ME, a flower." Castor smiled after a moment and Labrador smiled fondly back, "Ahem? Don't you think I should start training?" she asked quietly, watching the rose in her hands, contempt at slowly turning it in the light of morning. "Ah right, hmm. Castor-san, any ideas?" Labrador asked inquiringly, his violet eyes watched Castor proddingly. "We could travel, but first I'd say we need to test your strength." Castor said and made a few calculations in his head, "If we start now, my testing will be complete in 2 days' time." Azel inwardly groaned, then she'd be 3 days behind Teito! 'Well, the sooner the better!' Came Landkarte's voice and she told him to shut up. Rising from the fountain's edge she turned to face the two bishops, "Then let's start!" she said but was quickly interrupted by Castor who stood and placed a hand on her head, she bobbed her head slightly," Hey!" she said startled and pulled away, "You're 5 foot! Your shorter then Teito!" he laughed and she drew away some more, the tips of her ears turning red, "Its not funny! I'm not that short!" she frowned at the bishop, her hazel eyes sharp, Labrador smiled, "Lets get trained!" he interrupted the exchange and Azel nodded quickly, brushing off her lap as if picking off imaginary dirt, and Castor laced his fingers together. Approximately 20 minutes later, she was in shorts and a sleeveless long necked shirt, stretching her legs. While lunging, she tied up her hair in a high ponytail. No one would bother them since it was time for church and prayers, they had a few hours of training to do, but running didn't seem like good training of skills. "You must run on this line of Zaiphon that I have made." He waves his hand and lines appeared making a long line down and around the premises. Azel was miffed slightly, the line made her irked. "There's a catch isn't there." She mumbled and Castor looked bright with glee, "You noticed? Wow! You're the first!" he smiled and turned to face the line, "The line will catapult you if you step on it, but since you need to stay on the line, you must use your Zaiphon." She nodded, she understood that this was endurance. She made a cage sphere around her and it pulsed red and blue. The red, she felt, was Landkarte's doing. Stop that! She told him and the Zaiphon turned blue and remained that way. "Let's start!" she said but Castor raised a hand to stop her, with a smug prideful smile he whistled and around 8 or 9 human like dolls came charging down from somewhere, sliding to a stop in front of Castor. They froze, watching him for instructions. It made her nervous at the sight of them "These," Castor explained, "Are who you are going to test against." She nodded in furious understanding and eyed the dolls, her Zaiphon subconsciously turned red for a split second. Castor eyed her Zaiphon warily, something about the red was familiar. "Ok Castor-san. Line them up." Castor barked out a command and the dolls lined up on either side of her. She leaned forward, braced on her heels, just as Castor blew his whistle. The dolls were off, darting ahead. Azel was awestruck for a moment before taking off, joining the center of the group of the intimidating blonde dolls. Castor shook his head knowingly, smiling at Azel's fiery temper against the dolls who elbowed her every chance they got. She brushed them off like flies, pulling into the lead with ease, that is, until a doll tackled her to the ground. She landed hard on her stomach and hip, making her wince and lay still for many moments until Castor caught up, and kneeled next to her, "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, he gently turned her onto her back and helped her sit up, "Yes. If you count being mauled over by an android alright." She said not unkindly but slightly in shock. She blinked several times and almost missed stopping Landkarte's sly probe. "Stop that!" she said accidentally out loud and Castor gave her a strange look, then both their gazes looked up to the approaching Labrador who eyed them both curiously, "He wasn't doing anything Azel…" Labrador said in his hushed voice and Azel shook her head, "Not him… I know, sorry…" she said and looked away, hiding from his curious gaze. "I didn't think I'd tell you two so soon…" she mumbled and Castor and Labrador gave her their full attention. She shook her head, "There is a being living in my head. It claims to be one of the 7 Ghosts. Landkarte." She took a deep breath and allowed Landkarte to probe their minds. They looked started as an aura surrounded Azel and a symbol appeared over her head. It was light red, and seemed to be a scythe with a large heel and broad curved blade, and it held an orb in the center of the rod. "Hello Profe. Hello Fest." Came a voice, to be precise, it was coming from the symbol. The red aura bounced when it spoke, "I see you've met Azel. She's quite the wonderful girl you know. She is the youngest of the Reuen family line, as you know. And I thought, why not have an female vessel for once, and so here I am. But she doesn't seem to want to become one with me." It made a sound like a sigh, but it sounded like bubbling water. "Of course not! You perverted spirit!" Azel said outraged and Castor and Labrador placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Landkarte, don't taunt the girl, she will accept you when she's ready." Castor said firmly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And why are you and Azel here?" he asked and Landkarte made a outraged noise, "You think I wasn't to be here? It was the girl's idea, trying to find some boy! Timmy? Tommy? Trent? Ah wait, its Teito. Teito Klein." He said thoughtfully and Azel made a noise and gave the symbol a look of betrayal, "I must take him to the land of Seele." She said coldly and looked away from the two startled bishops who removed their hands from her shoulders in sync, " Please. Please… I need you two to take me to him… Please…" she shut her eyes tightly for memories of exile and exclusion haunted her then. Always alone. Always separated. Always too dangerous to go near. Then a voice broke her silence. "We did promise you we would train you and travel with you." Castor said and smiled down at the small girl as did Labrador who chose to remain silent in Castor's show of affection. They didn't know the furious person was listening nearby, the dagger hidden in their sleeve pulsed with dark energy. One touch to the vessel's blood was all it would take. They then thought of a new idea. Kill the vessel in their dorm hall while it was empty at night. The thought seemed too good to be true. But unfortunately for Azel, it was true. 


End file.
